


Diplomatic Immunity

by Bitterblue



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye thinks it is good, that they can offer each other a safe space. Character death mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Immunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit/gifts).



As the lord of his own castle and holdings, Skye had the power to set the laws within his realm, provided the king did not disapprove. Skye simply took care to make sure his father did not know of anything that might earn his disapproval.  
  
Tangled together in the late afternoon sun and still feeling a little dazed, it's comfortable, easy to touch Raffin's cheek with all of the affection he feels. After Randa had captured Bann and eventually executed him for crimes against the crown that he refused to publicly name, Raffin had become a shell of himself. Skye is glad that, though it is years later and the loss still shows around the corners of Raffin's mouth and eyes, he is learning to be happy again. It is tentative, and Skye would fear his father's recriminations if they made themselves known.   
  
He thinks it is good that they are both princes, to offer each other diplomatic immunity.   
  
"I miss him."  
  
It comes as a surprise--not the sentiment, but the saying. Raffin rarely mentions Bann, at least with Skye, and he has never asked. Some things are best left untouched.  
  
Raffin shifts, propping himself up on one elbow to look briefly at Skye and then past him, out the window into the limitless reach of ocean and empty, reddening sky. "I miss him a lot. Every day. Having the others still helps--having  you helps. But I miss Bann and I miss feeling safe and I miss not hating my father. If..." he trails off with a sigh, and touches Skye's hair as if to ground himself. "If I asked, do you think the council would consider deposing him? I cannot continue to live in a world where he can kill the people I love without consequence like this. We should have done it sooner. I deeply regret not asking for this sooner."  
  
Skye takes a long moment to formulate his thoughts. "I am not a council member, Raffin. I can't say for sure what they would agree to."  
  
"You might as well be, as much as you help--"  
  
"Yes. But I'm  _not_ so I can't speak for them. But for  _me_. Well. You would always have a place here that is safe. And I would help you make your home safe, too. We should not have to rely on the safety of our friends' homes to protect us."  
  
Raffin watches him as if he is waiting for some conditional, or for the offer to be retracted whole. Skye can watch it slowly sink in, and kisses him when he is sure Raffin understands the extent of his intentions. Tomorrow they will begin this work. For now he needs to help Raffin forget why it is necessary.


End file.
